pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu the King
Pingu the King is the twentieth episode of Season 4. Plot Today, Pingu is thinking of how much fun it would be if he was a king. He shovels the snow into a fortification around the igloo and uses an old door as a drawbridge to make his castle. Back inside, he makes himself a yellow paper crown and then rearranges the chairs for his throne room. Soon Pinga comes along and asks Pingu what he is doing. Pingu tells that he is the king and that this is igloo is his castle. Pinga likes this idea and fishes her own crown out of the toy box to be Pingu's queen. Meanwhile Pingu is looking through the wardrobe for the royal colours. Soon he chooses a green towel for the royal standard and multi-coloured blanket to represent the role of carpet leading up to the king and queen's thrones. At last everything is ready. King Pingu graciously shows Queen Pinga to her throne and he too then takes his seat by her side. Queen Pinga then asks King Pingu what they should do now. Pingu thinks hard back to his drawings of Kingdoms and remembers that Kings always make knights out of their noble men. He then telephones for Pingo and Pingg to come round to the castle, so that they can duel eachother and see which of them will receive their knighthood from his majesty the king. Soon Pingo and Pingg arrive at the castle with their shield and sword. The drawbridge is lowered and the two knights-to-be enter into the throne room where King Pingu and Queen Pinga are still on their thrones, keeping charge on their upon kingdom and waiting to make knights out of the penguins. King Pingu very proudly tells his knights-to-be to bow graciously before them, but Pingo and Pingg are not happy about this idea so they just ignore him. This annoys his majesty and he slaps Pingo on the head. Her majesty the queen is feeling rather thirsty, so the king orders Pingo bring them some refreshments. Pingo brings over a carton of milk which he pours into a beaker for Queen Pinga. King Pingu then drinks up what is left in the carton and when it is empty, throws it at Pingo and Pingg. Pingo is not very happy, especially since there is no milk left in the carton for him and Pingg. Pingg and Pingo's next task is to pull the king on his next journey in the royal carriage. Pingo pulls the toy cart up the royal thrones and Pingu jumps on board ready for the journey. For Pingo this takes the biscuit and he tips the king out onto the floor. The queen runs quickly to the king's side, while Pingg and Pingo rush outside and revolt against the kingdom by throwing a snowball at the castle. The snowball flys through the open door and splats into his majesty's face, crumpling his paper crown. Pingu realises that this must be the part where the kingdom crumbles into chaos and the castle is left in ruins. So the former king throws his crown into the bin and the day's game is ended. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Pingo *Pingg Goofs *As Pingu makes his crown, the chair opposite can be seen shifting by itself. Gallery film_inside_04_19.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes